Journalist and Fortune Teller
by PrismRain13
Summary: Two shot request from Shslcardiologist. Akari the Ultimate Journalist never thought she'd be accepted into Hope's Peak Academy but after the killing game started she regretted taking the offer. There's only one shining light for her in this despai and his name is Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hiro X OC


**Hey guys so here we are with another Danganronpa request! Wow, these are popular! Yes! I'm so glad I get to write more about this amazing series! So, this is a two-shot request from Shslcardiologist shipping her OC Akari with none other than our favourite Fortune Teller. Anyway, Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Akari belongs to Shslcardiologist, I own nothing! Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 1: Life in Prison_**

As Akari Janarisuto, the Ultimate Journalist made her way back from the courtroom, she could feel the dread and the despair looming over her like a plague. She was a young woman with long, blonde hair decorated with bright red ribbons that perfectly matched her red eyes. She was always the helpful, sisterly type who always held her head high with her strong sense of personal justice. She always wanted to help protect the innocent without ever expecting any sort of reward. But in this place, having those traits could just as easily get her killed.

They had just lost two very dear friends again, Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer and Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. Plus the reveal of Chihiro being a boy this whole time and a real serial killer in their ranks, Akari didn't know what to think of her fellow prisoners. She was just an investigative journalist who was just hoping to spend her high school career at the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy.

With a childhood of living in the slums and going without meals once or twice a day, it was a phenomenal opportunity to step up her life but now it was a fight for survival. She'd already experienced quite a bit of death in her life and never wanted to see death again. Things changed when she met a young journalist who happened to be investigating a scandal of a higher class citizen brutally murdering her neighbors in the slums. She'd felt a powerful urge to bring the victims to justice but things had turned dark when the young man who'd originally been investigating the scandal died trying to protect her. The guilt gave her the determination she needed to find all the missing clues and finally expose the culprit

Akari never wanted to experience death like that again but this little hell of a school was making her relive memories she'd rather forget. She never wanted to see such brutal deaths like Sayaka, Junko, Leon, Chihiro or Mondo. But, her journalistic instinc told her there would be more deaths to come.

She could still hear Taka cries of pain echoing in her ears just as loud as they were during Mondo's execution. People's feelings and lives were treated like nothing here. The Ultimate Journalist had somehow found herself standing in front of the dining hall. Thinking having some tea and baking a small cake would help calm her nerves, she entered the hall to find it empty. There was quite a bit of time left before nighttime so she decided to take advantage before the dining hall closed.

She time he didn't want to suspect any of the others but a small part of her couldn't help but feel cautious. As she prepared her tea and started baking a small cheesecake. Baking had always seemed to relax her and now more than ever, she needed that. If she felt this bad, she couldn't even begin to imagine how broken Taka felt inside after loosing the only friend he had in this hell. Even with her talent as the Ultimate Journalist, she saw hardly any chance of escaping. She hated suspecting her classmates in those trials but it was the only way to survive.

"Oh, hey there..." A familiar voice spoke from behind her. Akari turned around to find Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Fortune Teller standing in the kitchen's doorway.

"Hey there Hiro." Akari gave a shy wave. Somehow, she felt the safest around Hiro in this killing game. He ended up being the one she'd spend most of her time with and even developed a friendship with him. After spending time with him, he just didn't seem like the type who'd commit murder.

At that moment, the oven started beeping, signaling that the cheesecake was done. Akari immediately put an oven mit on her hand and pulled out the tiny cake. She smiled at Hiro as she picked up two dessert forks and handed him one.

"Would you like some?" She asked softly.

Hiro seemed surprised that she'd offer to share the cake she'd made. "Are you sure?" He asked while his mouth watered slightly.

"Sure, you're here anyway. Plus, you're kind of staring at it." She nodded and laughed. Hiro returned the smile and graciously took the dessert fork offered to him. Hiro felt really close to Akari as well and felt safe around her. She was one person in this killing game that made him feel like he didn't have to fear for his life.

As Hiro ate a small piece of Akari's cheesecake, his face shifted into a smile. "This is really good!" He exclaimed. "Are you sure you're the Ultimate Journalist and not the Ultimate Baker?"

Akari giggled a little as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "That's sweat of you to say, but baking's just a hobby for me; helps me relax."

"Yeah, I get you'd need that here." Hiro nodded. "I really wish Leon didn't break my crystal ball, otherwise I'd be able to do some fortune telling."

Akari shook her head. "Aren't you only right thirty percent of the time?"

Hiro blushed at the fact that she remembered what he told her. "Well, yeah but thirty percent is better than nothing, right?"

The Ultimate Journalist released a small giggle as they both continued to enjoy their cheesecake. The two of them remained silent while they shared the dessert but Akari still couldn't stop her mind from wandering. When the cake was gone, Akari moved to the sink to clean the dishes. But, as the warm water poured down from the tap, Akari could feel her hands start to shake and some small tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Akari?" Hiro asked with concern in his voice. He could clearly hear her start to cry. "Akari? What's wrong?"

Akari wiped her tears away with her arm. "It's just that... I'm scared..." She cried. "Mondo may have been a brute, but I never imagined he'd actually kill Chihiro. What if the killing game starts again? I just don't want to think about anyone else dying..."

At that moment, Akari felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind. She instantly knew it was Hiro.

"You're not the only one who's scared." Hiro admitted with a fearful hiccup in his voice. "I'm shaking every night and I want out of here more than anything." Somehow just from listening to his voice, Akari could tell he was crying. The Ultimate Journalist gently placed her hand on his and the two of them just stood in silence and tears.

It was the perfect opportunity for either one of them to kill the other with the kitchen knives right next to them. But, the thought never crossed their minds. Neither one of them even glanced at the knives. They didn't want to participate in the killing game and they didn't want to end any more lives. Somehow, even in the killing game, being close to each other made both Hiro and Akari feel safe.

Their moment was interrupted by the dull sounds of the nighttime announcement and they knew they had to leave the kitchen and dining hall. The two of them walked in silence with their hands still intertwined, still feeling safe being in each other's presence. Neither one of them wanted to separate.

By then, they'd made it to the dorms but neither one of them wanted to let go.

"...Hiro..." Akari murmured softly. "... This may sound strange but.. I don't want to be alone tonight..."

"I don't either." Admitted Hiro.

"... So, would you mind... staying in my room with me?" Akari asked nervously, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Hiro sensed no hostility from her, no murderous intention. And as he said to her, he didn't want to be alone either. So, he nodded his head and followed Akari into her room. The only thing that happened all night were the two of them holding on to each other tightly in the bed as they slept peacefully for the first time since arriving at Hope's Peak Academy. Having each other close that night was enough for despair to leave them for just one night.

 **Thanks for reading you guys! And, Shslcardiologist I'm really sorry this took so long to get done but thank you so much for your patience :) I honestly have no idea why this took me so long. I hope you enjoyed the first part of this little request and stay tuned for the second part.**


End file.
